The Prophecy of the Elven Stones
by SnapeFanLovesSnape
Summary: Set in Maruder Time! Snape and James are lovers now they need to save the world! Snape is halfveela, and James is half...well, you need to find out! R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hee! I hope you enjoy my newest story, it's so kawaii!

Snape: What?  
Me: Shut up! I own you! Get back in the closet!  
James: Come on!  
Gets back in the closet  
I haven't seen the sixth movie yet, but I hope all the parings become canon! Konichiwa!

Snape pushed his long, silky black hair, dark as ink and raven-black-nights. He adjusted his grip on the microphone, aware that fangirls could attack him at any moment. The girls in the crowd swooned, but knew he would only have eyes for that bitch, Lily.  
Lily pressed herself against a junkie sluttishly, fluttering her eyelashes, and looked up. Her lips were a maroon smear of lipstick, her eyes blue as seashells. She almost dropped the beer bottle in her hand, but took a long, mannish swig, finishing with a burp.  
"Go get 'em, Snapper!" She waved drunkenly at him, before turning back to croon at the boy in front of her.  
He winced, and then adjusted his revealing t-shirt, which pressed against his well-defined muscles and ablaster skin. The movement sent a ripple of excitement into the fangirls, who attempted to rise onto the stage. The guards hustled them back.  
Snape glanced back at the rest of the band behind him. There was James Potter, dark hair falling boyishly into his eyes. He had long ago ditched the glasses, now wearing contacts that brought out his sapphire eyes to a glowing brilliance.  
Lupin was there too, looking mature and handsome with his sandy brown hair tied back with a silk ribbon. He had grown from the book-lover from yesteryear, and now preferred to spend his time with the company of girls, or Sirius.  
Sirius winked at him, before turning back to the stage. His long, dark hair framed his well-defined, handsome cheekbones, and fell to the wife-beater that enveloped his frame. A girl took off her top and threw it at him.  
Snape smiled knowingly, before leaning close to the microphone. This song had taken him years to write, and was beautiful and sweet. He had won many girls' hearts with it. He rubbed the beautiful Dark Mark on his arm, before opening his mouth to sing. His voice enveloped the room.

(AN: This song is ORIGIONAL! I wrote it for my school play!)

"They're gonna clean up your looks

with all the lies in the books\

to make a citizen out of you

because they sleep with a gun

and keep an eye on you, son

so they can watch all the things you do

because the drugs never work

they gonna give you a smirk

'cause they got methods o' keepin' you clean

they gonna rip up yo heads

your aspirations to shreds

another cog in the murder machine."

Snape looked back at the band members, who were frantically playing their instruments.

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

they could care less as long as someone'll bleed

so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

maybe they'll leave you alone but not me!

the boys and girls in the clique

the awful names that they stick

you're never gonna fit in much, kid

but if you're troubled and hurt what you got under your shirt

will make them pay for the things that they did

they said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

they could care less as long as someone'll bleed

so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

maybe they'll leave you alone but not me!

woahohhh yeah,!

they say all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

they could care less as long as someone'll bleed so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose maybe they'll leave you alone but not me!

teenagers scare the living shit out of me they could care less as long as someone'll bleed so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose maybe they'll leave you alone but not me!

all together now, teenagers scare the living shit out of me they could care less as long as someone'll bleed so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose maybe they'll leave you alone but not me!"

Snape finished up, screaming into the microphone. He could feel the darkness in him leave his body, swirling up onto the stage.

All the fangirls orgasmed at once.

The band gathered up their equipment, Sirius taking most of it. Remus leaned over and kissed his cheek, and they tromped off the stage. Peter ran over, ugly beaming.  
"You guys were great!" He chattered excitedly, looking like a retarded chipmunk. He jumped up and down, secretly thinking of the girls he would steal from them.  
James glared at him. "Leave us alone, _'Smell-er._"  
All the band members laughed at the remark. James was smart and witty, and no one could resist him. Peter ran away crying. Everyone laughed again, looking around the hall in which they were. Dumbledore had given them permission to play in the Great Hall, because he said that they were the best band that ever played. All the teachers had agreed, and Snape had seen some of them in the concert, disguised as students. They had changed their appearance, but Snape could see through any veil. He was half-veela, after all.  
Suddenly, a falcon flew in, letter clutched in it's distinguished-looking beak. It landed on Snape's arm, and let the letter fall into his white, pianist hands. Snape opened it up, reading it quickly.  
"Hey, guys! It looks like we'll be playing in Hogsmeade with...My Chemical Romance and Panic! At the Disco!"

The other members of the band laughed with happiness and gave each other hugs, thinking how awesome and special Snape was. Remus kissed Sirius shyly, and Sirius leaned forwards, slipping his tongue between the younger man's Fleshy Sacks of Heaven. (tm). (AN: I trademarked it! I'm so crazy1)  
James shook his head. "That's enough, you guys! Go get a room!"  
Sirius grabbed Remus's shirt, pulling him forwards. "Maybe we will." They walked off, planning Friday Night Bondage and Dress Tea Party Night. (AN: I know they wouldn't actually do this, but it's so cute!!1! )  
"Sheesh."  
Snape glanced around, dark hair whipping like a nightingale's wing in mid-flight. Then he pushed James against the wall, breathing heavily. "You are so sexy." He whispered hoarsely, and then kissed James, crushing their lips together roughly, feeling the stag's (AN: Hee!) heat against his own lithe frame.  
Suddenly, someone tapped on Snape's shoulder, and he pulled away, face burning and eyes wide. James stared at him though half-closed orbs, dark as a sunset, lips rosy like peaches in mid-fall.

"Severus M. Snape, what are you doing?" It was Dumbledore, one hand on his hip. "As much as I approve of your band, My Chemical Disco Boy, you know that this is going too far." He stared at them both, and then nodded. "But perhaps it is just your veela parentage catching up with you, hmmm?" D.D's blue eyes twinkled. "Come to my office."  
They walked there.  
D.D. sat them down in chairs, before sitting down at his own desk. "As you know, Severus, you are half-veela. But, dear James, you don't know this; you are half-angel."  
James took in a shocked breath, pushing the dark hair out of his eyes. He bit his lip, and then found words. "What?!"  
D.D. nodded, and then stood up. He unbuttoned his robe, revealing the hard, tight muscles that lay there. He was tattooed with pictures, and he pointed at the picture of a beautiful angel, curled up with a veela boy. "This is you, and you. I had the Prophesy of the Elven Stones pictured here so I would never forget."  
James frowned. "Why are we together?" He managed to ask.  
D.D's eyes twinkled. "Because once a Veela kisses a male, they become mates for life." He sighed, and then pointed at a picture of a smiling, blond boy. "And this...is your son. He is destined to become the second Holder of the Elven Stones."  
"We are going to have a son?" It was no secret that wizards can have children, with male pregnancy spells, but it was still surprising.  
"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "And you have to save the world."


	2. Introducing Isadora

Snape stared at D.D before shaking his head. "Okay." He said. He shook back his long, silky raven-black hair before turning back to James, who didn't seem to be taking it well.

James grimanced and looked away. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm just _surprised…_"

He stood up, and walked out the door. "C'mon, Sevvie." James paused in the doorway, blue eyes glowing like fire, and really looked like an angel. He brushed a strand of hair that seemed to glow out of his eyes, and Snape walked over, as if in a trance, and worked his fingers into it.

It was so _soft_. He marvled at the silky feel of it, the look- as if strands of ink, or holes in space itself, had decided to lie over his hand tamely, like a pet. He could see opal streaks, and glimmers of other colors, like the deepest blue you would find at the bottom of the ocean.

"Ahem." A girl crossed her arms in front of them, raising one eyebrow. She was dressed in a ripped corset, with red-and-black arm warmers (AN; Tee hee! I have a pair! ) and skull-patterned tights, with a chained miniskirt. She had long, white blond hair, gray eyes, and delicately-arched eyebrows. She had a cute nose and freckles.

She also had a large pair of feathery red-and-white wings, and a pair of cat ears and a cat tail. A large, glimmering stone hung around her neck.

"Look, can we stop with the romantics? My name is Isadora Bell Ravenheart." She sighed and pulled up her arm warmers, still staring at them. "What're _you _looking at?"

James raised an eyebrow. "You're staring at _us_. My name is James Potter and what _are _you?" Snape touched his hand, curious and causers about the strange girl.

"I'm a neko-angel. We're entrusted with the best tasks." The 'neko-angel' sighed and slipped the necklace with the stone from her neck, and handed it to Snape. "You're the Singer of the Elven Stones, right?"

Snape ran his fingers over the smooth, slick surface of the purple stone. "What?" He shook his head, staring at him, and words came suddenly. "_I am the Singer. He is the Protector. You are the Seeker. We are here to save the world. We are the spirits in the Stones themselves."_

Then he jerked away, dropping the stone. "Wha…what the?!" He managed, and then shook his head. "I'm the Singer? That makes sense…" He started humming to himself, a beautiful, wordless melody, and then quietly sang, words that weren't English, that he didn't know.

Isadora sighed. "_Yep_. Jeeze, where were you when they were handing out brains?" Her cat ears flicked in annoyance, and then she turned to James. "Where are your _wings?_"

He blinked. "Um. I don't have any." (AN: Oh James! You're so silly!)

"Well, what do you men?" She shook her head.

And then there was an explosion.


End file.
